Expression
by Mereo Flere
Summary: Boy will meet girl.  Girl will meet boy.  The two of them will never fall in love.


"Expression" by Mereo Flere

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzumiya Haruhi

A/N: Future Tense is a pain. It's terrible and awkward. Never try it, unless you are somehow as shameless as I am to post something as odd as this.

XXX

Any moment now, he would have to go in. It would only be after spending moments of agonizing wonder from the person on the other side as he fantasizes who exactly it was that called him, but he would eventually open the door. Then he would be surprised to see that it was _her_ there sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk – the beautiful and talented classroom representative. Ryoko would greet him with a smile and Kyon would greet her back, but he would wonder exactly what she wanted from him – even if, in the back of his head, he already expected that it would involve Haruhi.

He still will ask her though, if only to confirm his suspicion. She'd deny it and reprimand him playfully about how he shouldn't be bringing up other girls during a time like this. He would act oblivious even as he thought back to the letter she had left in his shoebox – he might even convince himself that such a cliché only existed in manga.

It would be clear on his face that he expected her to be up to some sort of scheme – and that would be completely correct. Nonetheless, there would still be doubt – a tiny selfish idea that maybe she did like him.

She will tell him that she loves him, as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her to confess.

And, for some reason, he would convince himself that she did.

XXX

The first person to find out that they were a couple is Taniguchi, who would have forgotten his bag in the classroom. He would walk in on them as Kyon fumbles with his reply, humming a song as he walks in – oblivious at first, but only for a moment. Soon enough he would see the two of them standing there, while Ryoko continues to press up against Kyon who leans back only to find himself up against a wall.

Taniguchi would stand there stunned pose, staring at the two while an awkward silence passed. Before Kyon could explain Ryoko will do it for him – ''We're in a relationship." Then, Taniguchi would apologize, running off to leave the newly formed couple alone.

Afterwards, Kyon would ask why she did something like that. Ryoko will pout, looking at him with puppy dog eyes as she asks him if he was going to turn her down. Kyon couldn't help but look away with an awkward smile, arguing that he might've done just that after all – but Ryoko immediately would take that as her victory.

"Might've," she will say confidentially, "Means that you're not going to, right?"

XXX

He wouldn't.

XXX

Nobody will know about them for a while because Kyon shall do his best to keep the relationship a secret, and surprisingly Taniguchi will do the same as well. But Ryoko will not want to hide forever and she will never have seen any reason to do it to begin with, so within a month she would kiss him in front of the class.

Haruhi would explode, just like Kyon will expect her to, though Ryoko will say Suzumiya-san had to find out sometime. Even though he would disagree, and even though Haruhi orders him to break it off – saying something about no indecent relations for brigade members – he will brush her off because, when he will think about it he would realize that he is happy with his girlfriend.

Then, Haruhi will offer him an ultimatum – a choice between the brigade and Ryoko. Kyon, without any hesitation, will choose.

Koizumi will ask him to come back to the club, but Kyon will not listen.

Mikuru will ask if he won't reconsider – but Kyon won't, not even for her.

Nagato will tell him goodbye, but Kyon will not understand why.

XXX

That night, when Kyon escorts Ryoko home, she will smile and kiss him goodnight.

Kyon won't realize that that is the last time that will never happen.

XXX

Any moment now, he would have to go in. It would only be after spending moments of agonizing wonder from the person on the other side as he fantasizes who exactly it was that called him, but he would eventually open the door. Then he would be surprised to see that it was _her_ there sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk – the beautiful and talented classroom representative.

Ryoko will tell him that she wants to kill him, as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her to confess.

And Kyon won't believe her.


End file.
